


Dinner

by Ischa



Series: Intriguing Factor [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Nail Polish, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: More from the Intriguing  Factor verse were everyone is working for the GCPD and Tim and Damian grew up together.Tim wants Dick and Jason to meet his family. Dick isn't nervous about it. Not at all.“See? Perfectly normal. It will be fine. They will love you and Jay,” Tim said and pushed up on his tiptoes to kiss Dick. This too, Dick found endlessly adorable.  Tim looked at times like the perfect geeky little twink. Of course the look was deceiving as hell.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

It wasn’t that Dick was intimidated or anything…  
“You’re totally intimidated, aren’t you?” Tim asked; his head cocked to one side, which made him look smart and attentive and cute. So cute in fact that Dick wanted to pinch his cheek. 

“I’m not,” Dick said. 

Tim gave him a look. “Good, they’re just people.”  
Which was true enough, but Dick was still unreasonably glad Tim didn’t follow that up with ‘like you and me’ because…Dick was not like Tim, or his brother Damian, or the man who raised them, Bruce Wayne.  
Dick came from a family of circus performers. He had just been promoted to detective a short while ago and he was also already in a relationship with a fellow detective. This was most unusual for most people.  
And Dick was pretty sure Bruce Wayne was more of a traditional man in general. 

“Dick…” Tim said gently and grabbed his hand, played with Dick’s fingers, because by now he knew what calmed Dick down and what Dick liked and what Dick needed. Tim maybe even knew better what Dick needed than Jason and Dick had been together with Jason for over a year. “It’s just dinner, my family wants to meet you two. Because I talk about you all the time.” 

“I talk about you with my family all the time as well,” Dick said. 

“See? Perfectly normal. It will be fine. They will love you and Jay,” Tim said and pushed up on his tiptoes to kiss Dick. This too, Dick found endlessly adorable. Tim looked at times like the perfect geeky little twink. Of course the look was deceiving as hell. 

“What if they don’t? Will they offer us money to stay away from you?” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “This isn’t _Dynasty_ , Dick. Bruce would never do something like that. He cares about my happiness.” There was that tender look in Tim’s eyes again. It was always there when he talked about Bruce Wayne or his brother, or Alfred for that matter.  
Dick had learned that Tim really loved them.  
Dick had always found Bruce Wayne hot in a faraway’ I will never meet him anyway’ way. Now Dick was dating one of Bruce Wayne’s sons. His life had become completely surreal. 

“You’re right, it will be fine. I’m charming,” Dick said and Tim smiled at him. 

“You are.” 

~+~  
Dick was seriously impressed as they drove to the house. It took them almost three minutes from the gate to the mansion. And the mansion was enormous and beautiful. 

“Wow,” Dick said. 

“It’s just a house,” Jay replied. He was driving, which was a good thing, because Dick was a nervous wreck. He didn’t even know why. Probably because: Bruce Wayne. This was also the first time he was meeting the parents, because Jason’s mom was dead and his dad – the less said about that scumbag the better. 

“A very big, very nice and very old house,” Dick said as Jason parked the car. “How come you aren’t freaking out about this?”

“Because it’s Tim, Dick. Grab the gift and take a deep breath, Dickibird.”

Dick did both and then got out of the car. Jason kissed him hard as he rang the bell and so Dick was flustered and breathless when Alfred Pennyworth opened the door for them. Great first impression.  
Tim was waiting for them in the hall. Dick’s whole apartment could fit in that hall. 

“Hi,” Tim said, with a smile and Jay just strode over there and kissed him hard. Not caring who was watching. 

“Hi,” he said once he ended the kiss. 

“Master Grayson, Master Todd,” Alfred Pennyworth said. 

“We brought dessert,” Dick said shyly. He had made one of his childhood favorites, his mom’s recipe. 

“Thank you so much, Master Grayson, this will go perfectly with dinner,” Alfred Pennyworth replied as he took the dish with a smile. “Dinner will be served in forty minutes. Maybe Master Tim can show you around?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Tim said, smiling. 

~+~  
“Urgh, cross,” someone said behind them and Tim groaned. 

Dick was all in arms about it already, but Tim fisted his hands in Dick’s shirt and Dick looked down at him. 

“Don’t,” Tim said. 

Dick looked over his shoulder to see Damian Wayne watching them. “That’s your brother.” 

“I know,” Tim said. 

“Who just said we’re gross.”

“Tt,” Damian said. “Tim is never gross, except when he’s making out with people where family members can walk in on him.” 

“Dick, Damian, Damian, Dick,” Tim said, letting go of Dick’s shirt. 

“At least I walked in on just one of them with you and this time you’re dressed,” Damian said, looking at Tim. 

“What?” Dick asked, smiling. 

“Damian!” Tim said. 

“I want to hear all about that. Soon. I bet it was hot,” Dick said. 

“He had his hand down Steph’s pants,” Damian replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Damn, that boy looked very handsome.

Tim groaned. “Damian…what are you doing here?” 

“I was looking for you, obviously. Dinner will be served in ten. Father is in the library with your other boyfriend. I thought you might want to know.” 

They had lost Jay to the library almost immediately and Tim and Dick had continued the tour on their own.  
Damian’s lips were doing a thing, that Dick could almost call a smile. The boy was amused. 

“You left Jay with Bruce, alone?” Was that slight panic in Tim’s voice, Dick wondered. 

“He’s a grown man,” Damian answered. “Father only wants to get to know him.” 

Tim groaned again, this time against Dick’s chest and it did all kinds of things to Dick, which were not appropriate in this situation. He kissed Tim’s head gently and then stepped away. “We should go and rescue Jay then.” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” 

~+~  
It seemed to Dick that Jason didn’t need any rescuing. He was doing perfectly fine. 

“Damian said dinner will be served soon,” Tm said, looking between Bruce Wayne and Jason. 

“Great, I’m starving,” Jason said. 

Bruce Wayne smiled. 

Dick was so relived it wasn’t even funny anymore. 

Tim grabbed his hand and Dick followed him into the dining room. 

Damian was already sitting at the table. 

“Alfred made all of your favorites,” Tim whispered, squeezing Dick’s hand briefly before he let go and sat down. 

Dinner was a pleasant affair and the food was to die for. Most of it was vegetarian and a lot of it were Eastern European dishes Dick loved. No one was giving him or Jay any looks. Tim had been right, it really wasn’t _Dynasty_. 

~+~  
“How come there were so many of Dick’s favorites?” Jason asked between kisses to Tim’s neck and jaw. His hands were roaming Tim’s slim body, stealing under his shirt and dipping into his pants. Tim was pressed against the wall of his apartment, moaning and Dick was just watching the show. Jason had been on Tim the second Tim had closed the door. Not that Dick could blame him. 

The evening had gone very well. It was clear to Dick that Bruce Wayne didn’t really get the threeway thing, but he wasn’t judging either. He had been very interested in both Dick and Jay as people, had asked a lot of questions about their work and then later about how serious they were about his son.  
Like a heart attack Jason had answered in such an earnest tone Dick’s breath had been stolen away.  
Bruce Wayne had nodded like that had been the only acceptable answer.  
It had been smooth sailing from that moment on. 

“Dick was more nervous,” Tim gasped. 

“But Dick is so charming and your father really cares about your happiness, Tim.” 

“Don’t talk about Bruce when your hand is down my pants,” Tim said sternly and Jason laughed. 

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Dick threw in, because as much as he loved watching them making out or fucking against a wall, he wanted something soft underneath him and enough room to spread out tonight. 

“Good idea,” Jason said, tearing himself away from Tim. 

Tim closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them again he was looking directly at Dick. “Told you they would love you.”

“How were you so sure? Me and Jay aren’t exactly high society, our jobs are high risk-“

“Because I love you, Dick. I love you both.”

“Oh.”

“I thought you knew,” Tim said. 

“Well…we hoped,” Jason replied, grabbing Tim’s hand and pulling him away from the wall. “You can show us how much you love us in the bedroom.” 

Tim smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jason answered, he looked at Dick. “Coming?” 

“Hopefully very soon,” Dick said. 

Tim groaned, but Jason laughed as he grabbed Dick’s hand and dragged them both to the bedroom.

~+~  
“I got shit for that a lot in school,” Tim said quietly, looking at their hands. Dick was playing with his fingers, while Jason was nuzzling Tim’s neck. They were all sated and naked and Jay was so close to falling asleep, Dick could tell, but Dick was wide awake now.  
He kissed Tim’s knuckles and then his pale blue glittery nails. 

“Were you bullied?” Dick asked gently.

“Not for long. Damian made Bruce get me a self-defense teacher. He said I was too pretty and rich to be so defenseless. And Bruce rained hell on the principal who said a boy couldn’t wear nail polish at school, because there was no policy about nail polish at our school.” Tim smiled. “He was really scary that day. I wasn’t afraid, but pretty much everyone else was. I always knew Bruce loved me, but from that day on I knew whatever I did, or whoever I loved he would be in my corner.” 

“He had to come to school because of that?” 

“And because someone broke my nose,” Tim answered. 

Jay growled behind him. Tim patted his leg. 

“You can’t even see it, the doctor was that good,” Tim said. 

“Not the point,” Jay mumbled. 

“I bet you two had your fair share of bullies growing up,” Tim replied. “Rich kids aren’t nicer or better than poor kids. Besides I had Bruce and Damian, and Alfred.” 

“You were lucky you had them growing up,” Jason said. 

“I know, go to sleep Jay.” 

Jason kissed his neck and put his arm around Tim possessively. Dick loved watching them.  
“I was fully prepared to defend myself once I started to work at the GCPD. Cops aren’t really known to like fags.”

“Don’t say that word, besides you’re bi. According to Damian’s story about Steph.” 

Tim’s face went soft at the mention of her name. ”I loved her very much. Still love her. Until I met her I was pretty sure I was gay.”

“It doesn’t matter to me or Jay that you like girls too. We aren’t threatened by that.” 

“I know,” Tim said. “I like when you play with my fingers.” 

“I like your nail polish. Jay does too. He was intrigued from the very first moment he saw you. He figured out you can take down people twice your size easily too.” 

“Jay is a very good detective.” 

“Yeah, he is.” 

“Were you attracted to me from the start too?” 

“Not like Jason, no. I mean, yes you’re hot and smart and all kinds of awesome things, but I only fell for you once I started to hang out with you during lunch,” Dick answered.

“I can’t believe I was too stupid so recognize them as dates…” Tim said quietly. 

“But you knew Jay was hitting on you?” 

“I had my suspicions,” Tim answered. 

Dick sucked Tim’s finger into his mouth and nibbled on it gently until Tim started to breathe harder. “I’m subtle.” 

“Sometimes,” Tim said. 

Dick smiled. “Am I too subtle now?” 

“We just fucked,” Tim moaned. He was trying to be quiet, because Jay had fallen asleep. 

“Are you getting hard?” Dick whispered. 

“Dick…” 

“Not sure if you’re insulting me right now or-“ he was cut off by Tim’s mouth crashing against his. A second later Tim was straddling him, taking both their cocks into his small hand. It was stupidly hot watching Tim take the lead. “Fuck.”

“Good?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. 

Tim kissed him and then bit his lip none too gently. “I like pining you down.” 

“I’ll let you tie me up and fuck me if you were lingerie,” Dick whispered against his lips. 

“Deal,” Tim said, speeding up his strokes. 

Dick was so fucking close he could taste it. The image of Tim in pretty lacy lingerie fucking him sent him right over the edge. 

He crashed his mouth to Tim’s and closed his hand around Tim’s, stroking faster. 

“Dick,” Tim chanted until he came messily over their fingers. He rolled onto his back and wiped his hand on the sheets. “We need to do laundry…”

“Tomorrow,” Dick said, cuddling closer to Tim. 

“Hmmm…”

“We love you too, you know?” Dick said against Tim’s skin. 

“Yeah, Dick, I know.”

“Good.”


End file.
